<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tal fama de mau by Itspossesion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970940">A tal fama de mau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspossesion/pseuds/Itspossesion'>Itspossesion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Música</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspossesion/pseuds/Itspossesion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O benzinho do Baekhyun queria ir ao cinema e vejamos bem que não era pra ter nenhum problema.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A tal fama de mau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tal fama de mau</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, como explicar esses dois. Na verdade como explicar Byun Baekhyun, ninguém nem se atreve a tentar. Um sujeito folgado metido a bad boy que convenceu os outros que era malvado, vê se pode, aquele pingo de gente tinha a maior marra e colocava muito marmanjo pra correr por aí só com a menção do seu nome.</p><p> </p><p>Já seu namoradinho Do Kyungsoo não tinha fama alguma e nem ao menos era conhecido, um rapaz bem na dele que gostava de se manter longe das fofocas do seu bairro. Mas, parando agora para analisar ele deveria saber pelo menos de algumas, pois assim saberia que seu namorado era uma baita dor de cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>Deveria ao menos ter escutado seus amigos. Que coitadinhos até tentaram avisá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Agora já era, Do caiu em absolutamente todas as armadilhas que Byun fez para si. Não o julguem tanto o maldito tinha olhos charmosos e uma boquinha gostosa demais pra resistir.</p><p> </p><p>No momento estavam agarrados no cafofo de Baekhyun, aproveitando a presença um do outro. As bocas se encaixavam bem demais pra ficarem longe por muito tempo. Kyungsoo estava muito confortável sentado com sua bela bunda no colinho confortável do cretino do namorado. Enquanto aqueles mãos bonitas faziam um carinho gostoso nas suas costas e também se encarregava de deixar os fios escuros totalmente desgrenhados.</p><p> </p><p>E nessa bagunça gostosa Baekhyun se afastou pra conseguir perguntar algo importante pro namorado.</p><p> </p><p>— Coração, seu aniversário tá chegando. O que quer fazer? — Disse sorrindo e levando suas mãos para repousar nas coxas do outro.</p><p> </p><p>— Meus amigos estavam combinando de irmos naquele barzinho no final de semana sabe? Mas no dia em si, eu queria fazer algo só contigo. </p><p> </p><p>— Tudo o que meu bem quiser, é só pedir nenê. Sabe disso.</p><p> </p><p>— Quero ir ao cinema com você. — Kyungsoo já tinha até feito a carinha de pedinte, que sempre convencia Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Por alguma razão Byun se esquivava sobre isso, toda vez que Do sugeria ir ao cinema Baekhyun sempre dava um jeito de não ir. Segundo ele, isso faria mal a sua fama.</p><p> </p><p>— Não.</p><p> </p><p>— Baekhyun você disse que ia fazer qualquer coisa! </p><p> </p><p>— Meu bem eu já te expliquei, caras como eu não fazem esse tipo de coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Caras como você não costumam ter namorado, lembre-se disso. — Levantou irritado e foi recolher sua mochila. — Me deve desculpas fique ciente disso.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu também não peço desculpas. — Isso só fez Kyungsoo ficar mais irritado, saiu batendo a porta.</p><p> </p><p>Tudo aquilo divertia demais Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Há quem diga que Kyungsoo é um santo por aguentar o mala do namorado, mal sabem que o moreno também possuía um gênio terrível quando queria.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun foi encontrar com seus amigos que estavam conversando besteiras, ele nem precisava estar perto para saber disso. </p><p> </p><p>— O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que ia ficar a noite toda com o seu benzinho. — Disse Chanyeol o provocando.  </p><p> </p><p>— Bem que eu queria, mas Kyungsoo insiste em querer ir no cinema, está bicudo e só vai falar comigo se eu pedir desculpa. — Baekhyun parecia mais que estava resmungando o que causou uma onda de risos no seu grupinho.</p><p> </p><p>— E qual é o problema maluco? É normal levar o seu namorado no cinema, sabia?</p><p> </p><p>— Minseok o único cinema da cidade fica bem no centro, e aqueles burguês que me detestam vive indo lá. Eu tenho que manter minha fama de mau.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok, Chanyeol e Sehun que até o momento estava ignorando a presença do outro não seguraram a gargalhada ao ouvir aqui. Byun era o único que ligava para sua fama, querendo provar a todo custo que era a maldade em pessoa para não chegarem perto dele. </p><p> </p><p>Ninguém no grupinho comentava mas no fundo sabiam que Baekhyun acreditava que assim ia se proteger e proteger as pessoas ao seu redor. E todos ali se divertiam com as encrencas que o baixinho arrumava por aí. Bom nem todos, Kyungsoo gostava muito não.</p><p> </p><p>— É, mas, se você quer que seu benzinho te desculpe vai ter que ir ao cinema com ele. E todo mundo sabe que você é cadelinha do Kyungsoo, até parece que vai negar algo que ele te pedir. </p><p> </p><p>E a provocação de que Baek praticamente lambia o chão que Do passava começaram, e ele nem tentava negar, era muito do apaixonado pelo seu namorado sim.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[...] </p><p> </p><p>Passaram alguns dias e o aniversário de Kyungsoo chegou, e para surpresa de ninguém Baekhyun ia fazer todas as vontades do seu benzinho. Arrancou flores dos quintais alheios para fazer um arranjo legal, pegou uma das folhas cheio de corações das colegiais que ficavam dando bobeira por ai e escreveu uma carta cheia de promessas doces para seu amante e descolou uma grana. Tudo ok. Pegou sua lambretinha que estava quase parando tadinha e foi atrás do seu amado. </p><p> </p><p>Chegando na casa de Do, Baekhyun sabia muito bem que a senhora e o senhor Do não iam com a sua cara, queriam negar a si mesmos que o filho curtia um delinquente. Mas é aquilo né, a casa de Kyungsoo era muito fácil escalar. </p><p> </p><p>Estacionou sua lambreta uma rua antes para o barulho não o denunciar e tomando cuidando escalou até chegar no quarto do seu Soo. Quase caindo bateu na janela e assustado Do foi abrir. E abriu um baita sorrisão não negando que ficou contente, e ajudou Byun a entrar. </p><p> </p><p>— Feliz aniversário coração. — Sem esperar mais nada puxou seu benzinho para si dando o beijo que ele merecia. </p><p> </p><p>— Achei que você tinha esquecido. — Kyungsoo sorrindo tímido confessou aquilo, mas fazer o que seu coração já estava doendo achando que a pessoa que ele mais queria ver tinha esquecido o seu dia.</p><p> </p><p>— Nunca nessa vida, coração. Você é muito importante para mim, sabe disso não é? </p><p> </p><p>E todo felizinho deu vários beijinhos no rosto redondo, aproveitando para dar umas mordidas nas bochechas fofinhas dele.</p><p> </p><p>— Aliás eu tenho algumas surpresas, — do bolso puxou a carta que já estava toda amassado e deu para Kyungsoo no qual ficou com os olhinhos brilhantes nem ligando para o desleixo de Baekhyun — eu só vou pedir para que leia no final de tudo, preparei mais coisas Soo, aceita ir viver uma aventura comigo?</p><p> </p><p>— Claro que sim! Ainda pergunta? — Sem se conter Do puxou Byun para mais um beijo e foi guardar a carta com todo cuidado nas suas coisas e trocar de roupa sair com o namorado.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun não se incomodou nem um pouquinho de ver o namorado ir pra lá e pra cá pra trocar de roupa, só sentiu não poder arrancar totalmente as roupas do moreno para fazê-lo sentir todo seu amor logo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando já estava pronto, Baekhyun o ajudou a sair pela janela e torceu muito para que Kyungsoo não se machucasse, tudo bem se ele se espatifasse mas seu benzinho ele nunca se perdoaria.</p><p> </p><p>Quando chegaram na lambreta a segunda surpresa tava lá, um buquê já todo mucho de flores coloridas que Baekhyun recolheu por aí, Kyungsoo sorriu tão bonito que encheu Byun de felicidade, poxa já tava todo horrível mas Do agia ainda sim como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo todo. </p><p> </p><p>— Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. São tão lindas amor. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun enlaçou a cintura macia do seu benzinho dando vários selinhos naquela boca gostosa.</p><p> </p><p>— Queria poder te dar algo melhor Soo. </p><p> </p><p>— Ah meu bem, você não vê? Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sendo assim, vamos para seu presente de verdade então.</p><p> </p><p>Montaram na lambreta e Kyungsoo aproveitou para apertar o quanto quisesse seu namorado cheiroso. Abusava dele enquanto dirigia sim, Byun nunca reclamou.</p><p> </p><p>Quando chegaram no seu destino Kyungsoo ficou todo feliz sorrindo atoa, estavam na frente no cinema! Baekhyun timidamente mostrando os ingressos que já tinha comprado e recebendo de muito bom agrado o abraço entusiasmado do seu benzinho.</p><p> </p><p>Quando entraram e já estavam acomodados Kyungsoo fez questão de ficar bem pertinho do seu namorado se aconchegando nele aproveitando o quão quentinho ele era.</p><p> </p><p>O jeitinho de Baekhyun de pedir desculpas às vezes era estressante, porém, o melhor. Afinal o que ele negava para seu coração afinal de contas?</p><p> </p><p>Se depender daqueles dois, iam ficar um bom tempo juntinhos daquela maneira.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>